A conventional battery power indicator typically indicates how much power left in a battery. The convention battery power indicator is typically displayed in a shape of an actual battery, with a portion of the battery shape being colored to indicate a remaining battery power level. For example, when the remaining battery power is between 60% to 100%, the conventional battery power indicator typically colors a corresponding portion of the battery shape with green; when the remaining battery power is between 20% to 60%, the conventional battery power indicator typically colors the corresponding portion of the battery shape with yellow; and when the remaining battery power is less than 20%, the conventional battery power indicator typically corresponding portion of the battery shape with red. One drawback with the conventional battery power indicator is while it indicates the remaining battery power and relative strength of the battery power until next charge with colors, it does not clearly indicate a progress of battery progress consumption.